Elemental
by Kir C
Summary: Altering a space-time jutsu, Naruto is thrown into a world where people can control the elements without the use of jutsu, now he has to come to terms with being stuck in another world while being mistaken as an ancient guide for the avatar.


An: Hello all, welcome to my new story, Elemental. It had been a while since I posted or updated so I decided to post this new story. Who knew binge watching Avatar the last airbender would inspire me to write a crossover for it.

Now before you read this story, you should know that there are going to be a few changes to Naruto... Don't worry, he's still going to be a bit of an idiot... He's just going to be a bit more mature and know more jutsu besides kage bunshin and rasengan.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar the last airbender.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The teen in the sanctuary**

Darkness surrounded him, it had for the past few days? Weeks? Months? He didn't know how long it had been since he woke up in the darkened room... Although there was a brief moment that the room wasn't dark, but Naruto would rather not have experienced that, the light shining in the eyes of the numerous statues disturbed Naruto... I mean, who the hell thought it was a good idea to make statues with glowing eyes, if one were locked in a dark room with them for an indiscernible amount of time and then all of a sudden they saw a large group of statues eyes light up... let's just say that it would be enough to startle anyone... and, well, Naruto... Let's just say that it's been a while since he last slept.

Feeling his eyes start to close, Naruto slapped his face to keep himself awake. "Hah, you think that this is enough to bring down the great Uzumaki Naruto... You will have to wait longer than that. I saw your eyes, all of them... I know you're alive... Like hell I'll fall asleep." Naruto said, slightly deranged from lack of sleep, food, water and contact with anything that could respond to him. Letting out a yawn, Naruto's eyes drooped tiredly. "Come on Naruto, you have to stay awake, you have to make sure they don't do anything." Naruto muttered, glancing at the spot where he had seen the biggest collection of statues. "How about a story, stories are something parents tell their kids to stay awake, right?" Naruto asked himself, mistaking scary camp fire stories for bedtime stories.

"It all began... how long has it been now? It all began some time ago, I don't know how long so don't complain... unless you know how long... You don't, didn't think so." Naruto argued with himself. "Now where was I... Oh yeah, it all began some time ago. I was on a training trip with Ero-sennin, I think it had been a little over a year and a half since I left Konoha with him. I had finished setting the tent up and we were in the middle of a training session."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ducking under the Rasengan in Naruto' s outstretched hand, Jiraiya swiftly grabbed Naruto's hand, before slamming it into the ground, causing an explosion of dust and dirt. "Oi, Naruto, I think that's enough for today." Jiraiya announced, patting the splattered dirt off of his clothes.

"What, already? But I can still keep going... we haven't even been sparing for long." Naruto replied.

"Five hours is long enough." Jiraiya deadpanned. "Besides, I have research that needs to be done." Jiraiya continued, suppressing a giggle when he thought of his research.

"Research? You're just going to peek on the women in a hot spring again. I bet you couldn't go a day without peeking." Naruto muttered, annoyed by all the time his teacher wasted on peeking.

"Hmmm, a bet." Jiraiya mused. "That could actually work."

"What could work?" Naruto asked, wondering what Jiraiya was talking about.

"I'm going to accept your bet, but we have to decide on the terms of the bet first... and what the winner gets." Jiraiya replied, rubbing his chin in thought. "Let's say that the loser has to do what the winner says for a month, what do you think?"

"So if I win, I could tell you to serve me Ramen for breakfast and greet me as the great future Hokage?" Naruto asked. At Jiraiya's nod, Naruto grinned. "Awesome... so the terms of the bet are that you are not allowed to peek on anyone for the day, also you're not allowed to do anything pervy."

"Alright, but you're not allowed to sabotage me... that means no sexy jutsu." Jiraiya agreed.

"Fine." Naruto muttered.

* * *

A full day had almost passed from the start of the bet and Naruto was nervous, the day had started as usual, they woke up, had breakfast, trained, had lunch, trained and now it was almost time for dinner. The thing that unnerved Naruto the most was the way Jiraiya had acted throughout the day, the way Jiraiya muttered to himself and the fact that he caught Jiraiya measuring him while he slept... Naruto was beginning to wonder if Orochimaru was perhaps more sane than Jiraiya.

"He's not going to make me do anything really bad, is he?" Naruto asked himself. "I mean, he'll probably just tell me to read his books... or maybe train while I'm using my sexy jutsu." Naruto tried to reassure himself.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to make you do anything like that." Jiraiya said, appearing behind Naruto. "What I have planned is something much more interesting."

Jumping at Jiraiya's sudden appearance, Naruto scowled. "So what are you going to make me do then?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'll tell you later." He replied. "Now are you just going to stand there all night or are we going to have dinner?" Jiraiya asked, before walking towards their camp.

Dinner was a tense affair for Naruto. The day was over and he had officially lost the bet, but for some reason Jiraiya had not given him anything to do. Scoffing his food down, Naruto continued to watch Jiraiya.

Jiraiya let out a content sigh as he finished his food. "Hmmm, man that food was good, what do you think Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, glancing at Naruto.

"It was good." Naruto replied immediately. "Now what are you going to have me do for the month?"

"Hmmm, I guess I won the bet, right?" Jiraiya said. "Naruto, you need to relax, being tense over the fact that I won the bet won't change anything, just go with the flow."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Maybe you're right, I've been tense about the bet since lunchtime. You won and there's nothing I can do about it." Naruto said, feeling a little bit calmer.

"Good, now strip." Jiraiya replied.

"Sure, I'll just... wait, what did you just ask me?" Naruto asked, hoping that he misheard what Jiraiya had said.

"I asked you to strip, as in remove your clothes." Jiraiya said calmly.

Jumping to his feet, Naruto pointed at Jiraiya shakily. "Like hell I'll strip." Naruto yelled. "You were just trying to get me to relax so it would be easier, weren't you, you probably even drugged the food... Holy shit, you drugged to food." Naruto said, placing two fingers in his mouth to stimulate his gag reflex.

"Naruto, stop that, I didn't drug the food." Jiraiya began. "I asked you to strip because I have some clothes for you to wear." Jiraiya explained, before tossing a scroll over to Naruto.

Catching the scroll, Naruto cautiously opened it, revealing a seal. Unsealing the clothes, Naruto looked to Jiraiya questioningly. "Um, why are these exactly like the clothes you're wearing now?" Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraiya chuckled awkwardly as he scratched his head. "Well... back when we were in Konoha, I saw how one of Gai's students looked up to him and even wore the same clothes as him, so I thought maybe you could do the same." Jiraiya said, nervously poking his fingers together. "It's unfair, why does Gai get a mini me and not me."

Deciding to just go with the flow, Naruto quickly changed into the clothes Jiraiya had gotten him. "Hmmm, this isn't that bad, it's actually quite comfortable." Naruto thought aloud. "Although the sandals will take a while to get used to and I'm not so sure about the headband and the scroll on my back seems to be throwing me off a bit."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined Naruto. "Something's missing." Jiraiya noted. "You have the clothes on, the sandals, the headband... That's it, your hair, it's not long enough." Jiraiya realised

"I'm not wearing a wig." Naruto replied immediately.

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Jiraiya began to run through a metal list of the numerous jutsu that he knew. "Alright, I have a new jutsu for you, Naruto." Jiraiya announced, immediately drawing Naruto's attention. "The name of this technique is the Wild Lion's Mane, the user uses the Snake hand seal and focuses chakra to their hair, allowing for total control of its length and thickness" Jiraiya explained.

"That sounds so awesome, I have to try it." Naruto said excitedly. Forming the Snake seal, Naruto immediately began to channel chakra to his head.

"Wait Naruto, this is a B-rank jutsu, you should start by using a small amount of..." Jiraiya began, but paused when he spotted the vaguely human shaped hairball where Naruto was once sitting. "Chakra." Jiraiya finished.

"Aaah, Ero-sennin, help me. I can't breathe." Naruto yelled.

"Idiot. This is why you should always be careful when learning a new jutsu." Jiraiya scolded Naruto. "The Wild Lion's Mane jutsu makes each strand of hair as strong as steel wire, so you're going to have to retract your hair by yourself. Keep using the Snake seal and pull chakra away from your head, it's as simple as that."

The large bush of hair slowly began to retreat back into Naruto's scalp. Naruto gasped for air when his hair was finally removed from his mouth. "Damn... That was... awesome." Naruto spoke through his gasps.

Jiraiya let out a yawn as he stood up. "You know what, lets continue this tomorrow, keeping myself from sneaking off to the hot springs has been exhausting." Walking towards his tent, Jiraiya paused before glancing over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, remember to keep that scroll on you, it contains all the jutsu that I plan to teach you, so now I don't have to explain something more than once."Jiraiya explained. "You can read it tomorrow." Jiraiya said, as if reading Naruto's mind.

"Damnit." Naruto muttered, he really wanted to check out what jutsu Jiraiya planned to teach him. Watching Jiraiya climb into his tent, Naruto began to examine himself, more specifically his new clothes. "These clothes aren't so bad, but it could use a little more orange." Naruto muttered to himself. "And the long hair is kind of cool."

Hearing Jiraiya begin to snore, Naruto sighed. "Great, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight... Although I could try something, but Ero-sennin must never know." Climbing to his feet, Naruto snuck off into the forest, deep enough that he no longer heard Jiraiya's snores. Finding a clearing, Naruto grinned, this spot was perfect."Now let's see, how did Ero-sennin word it, something about being a ladies man, something about being the toad sage and then he yelled great Jiraiya while hopping on a toad." Naruto said, trying to remember the time Jiraiya announced himself.

Biting his thumb to draw blood, Naruto began to go through the hand signs to summon a toad, before stopping. "Wait, I can't summon a toad now, I'd be summoning it for no reason and it would be pissed." Naruto realised. "Maybe if I change the hand signs a bit, I could get the puff of smoke and no toad." Naruto mused. Going through the hand signs again, Naruto made up two entirely different hand signs before slapping his hand to the floor. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." But instead of a puff of smoke, the entire world shifted for Naruto.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." Naruto yelled as numerous different colours that he didn't even know existed greeted him while he fell through time and space, before he knew it, the colours began to take form, flashing between worlds that he could comprehend and things he would rather forget. A world of Gods and Devils zoomed by as Naruto continued to fall, vampires, dragons, skeletons, giant monsters that looked like they had an octopus on their head, pirates, shinigami, robots, men with bright yellow hair yelling at each other, Naruto passed through them all.

Noticing a man clad in a red trench coat falling as well, Naruto attempted to shift closer to him. "Um, hello, any idea where we're heading?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could, hoping that the man would be able to help him.

"We are not going anywhere child." The man replied. "We have been abandoned by reality, I as an imaginary number due to a lack of recognising myself and you for your own reasons."

"Thanks for the explanation... I guess." Naruto replied, before drifting away from the strange man. Noticing another man drifting between worlds, Naruto attempted to get closer to him, but stopped when he saw the man disappear after touching a butterfly. "This place is so weird, I'm seeing things that I didn't think were possible, kind of like a Genjutsu... Am I under a Genjutsu right now? Well, I may as well try and break out of it, if I can't, then I guess I'm just stuck here."

Placing his hands in a Ram hand seal, Naruto began to focus as much chakra as he could muster. Looking around, Naruto noticed cracks were beginning to form in the numerous colours. "Hah, it's working. Just... Gotta... Add... More... Chakra." Naruto strained, using all of his chakra, Naruto released his hold on it, causing the numerous colours to shatter, leaving him to fall into darkness.

Naruto grinned tiredly as he slammed into ground. Chuckling tiredly, Naruto slowly drifted off into sleep. "I... did it." He muttered, before succumbing to his exhaustion.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"And that's how I got here, I don't know where I am, I am running extremely low on chakra, I don't have any food or water and I've been awake for I don't know how long." Naruto's eyes slowly began to close as he let out a tired sigh. "If only I had enough chakra for a Rasengan." Naruto lamented, before sleep finally claimed him.

Hours passed as Naruto slept in a seated position, hearing an odd sound of wind travelling through something hollow, like a pipe, Naruto slowly began to wake up. "Hmmm, I fell asleep." Naruto rasped out. Looking around, Naruto rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Light, there was light in the room, it had been so long that he almost forgot what light looked like.

"Hello, anybody home." Aang yelled, hoping that someone was still alive. Hearing a raspy sound come from deeper in the room, Aang walked further in, before pausing at the sight that greeted him. Someone was sitting facing away from the entrance, the person was dressed in red and green and had extremely long hair, long enough that it covered a small amount of the floor around the person.

"I don't believe it, someone else has actually been able to survive in here." Katara muttered, shocked that someone could seemingly be alive for a hundred years.

"But why hasn't he said anything yet... You don't think he died sitting up do you?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not dead." Naruto rasped out, his throat sore from lack of water and his attempt at a response to Aang. Forcing his body to move, Naruto slowly climbed to his feet. Standing up fully, Naruto forgot to account for the weight of the scroll strapped to his back and quickly found himself falling to the floor. 'son of a bi...' Naruto thought, but as he braced for impact, but paused when he realised he had yet to hit the floor.

"You should take it easy, you've been in here for a very long time." Aang said as he helped steady Naruto.

"Yeah, I know, I've been awake since I got here." Naruto replied, leaning his weight on Aang. "Do you think we could go outside for a bit, It's just, I've been in this room for too long. It feels like it's been a century since I last saw the sunlight."

Aang chuckled awkwardly ad Naruto's remark about how long it took him to get to the Sothern Air Temple. "Yeah, sorry about that, I should have gotten here sooner." Aang apologised.

"So where do you keep your food?" Sokka asked, wanting to get something to eat as soon as possible.

"Food? I don't have food, I haven't had any food or water at all in this room." Naruto replied, shocking everyone in the room. "Do you think we could go outside now, I'm hoping to get some water to drink." At Naruto's request, Aang began to lead him outside.

"No food for a hundred years, how can anyone go a hundred years without food?" Sokka asked himself.

Exiting the temple, Naruto was surprised to find that he was on a mountain. "It's quite a view." Naruto muttered.

"Wait." Katara called as she ran towards the duo. "I know you said you were thirst and I didn't offer you any water, but I was kind of shocked that someone could last for such a long time in this room and even more shocked to hear you haven't eaten or drank anything throughout all this time." Katara rambled. "What I mean is that, um, well, here." Katara offered Naruto her water pouch.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked Katara before taking the water pouch. Naruto struggled to open it, but finally succeeded, before he proceeded to drink all the water in the pouch. "Thanks, I'm feeling much better." Naruto said as he handed Katara her water pouch back.

Before Katara could reply, Sokka ran out of the building chasing what appeared to be a lemur. "Can't speak, getting dinner." Sokka yelled as he ran passed the group.

"Wait Sokka, don't." Aang yelled, but stopped when he realised Sokka wasn't going to listen to him. "Um, do you mind if I set you down now?" Aang asked.

"Sure, sorry for leaning on you for so long." Naruto apologised as he forced himself to stand without assistance.

Releasing his hold on Naruto, Aang glanced to make sure he was steady on his own, before darting off in the direction he had seen Sokka running towards.

"So, what were you three doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sokka and I were following Aang here and I believe Aang came here to meet you." Katara replied.

"Meet me?" Naruto asked, wondering how someone knew he was trapped in that room.

"Well, yes. Aang said there was someone he was ready to meet and you are that person. I was kind of shocked that you were even in there, I really didn't expect someone else to be alive from that era..." Katara explained.

'This Aang person said he was ready to meet me, how did he even know I was stuck in that room to begin with.' Naruto wondered. Looking off into the distance, Naruto noticed something odd, a large whirlwind of dust and snow began to pick up relatively close to where they were. "Hey, isn't that where your friends went?" Naruto asked, pointing at the whirlwind.

"Oh no, Aang." Katara muttered. "You wait here, I'm going to go help them." Katara said quickly, before running towards the whirlwind.

"Sure... I'll just wait right here then." Naruto said. "Man, I'm starving. There isn't much I wouldn't do for a bowl of ramen right about now... Maybe I can ask them for something to eat."

* * *

An: I think I'm going to end the chapter here. For those of you who don't know, this story begins halfway through Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya and it begins during episode 3 of the first season of Avatar.

Thanks for reading, if you liked it, please follow, favorite and review... Well, I suppose you don't have to do that, but please do anyway, I enjoy knowing that you enjoy my writing.


End file.
